Complicated Love Story
by FaberryBrittanaWriter
Summary: Bella is a teen mother who moves to her father's home Phoenix after Renee and Phil cannot handle her and her son. She meets Edward Cullen and it will change her life forever. Cannon Couples
1. New School, New Life for us

**I dont know why I got this idea but it just kinda came to me. I hope you guys like it! Please Read and Review!**

* * *

Bella sat on the plane watching her five month old son sleep peacefully in the car seat next to her. She was 17 years old and her son was the unexpected miracle. James and her had dated since the day she turned 15 and he was 17. He was physically abusive to her and got her pregnant to keep her in his life. Renee, Phil, and Charlie knew he was doing this but she didn't listen to them.

"We are now landing in Phoenix, please fasten your seatbelts and thank you for flying with X airlines" The loud speaker said as Bella was shaken out of her thoughts. Renee and Phil couldn't handle her and the baby in Forks so they sent her to Phoenix to live with Charlie.

Bella got off the plane and carried the car seat though the airport looking for Charlie's familiar face. Charlie walked over and smiled widely seeing Bella and his newborn grandson.

"Bells how are you and Justin" Charlie smiled as he hugged Bella and touched the baby's tiny hand.

"We are good, it was a long flight" Bella said sounding exhausted as Charlie took the car seat from her and carried it.

"Here, let's get your bags and then we'll go home" Charlie said walking over to the baggage claim and got the bags, Renee had already sent the rest of our stuff and the bags were just the stuff we needed the night before. I grabbed my bags and walked out to Charlie's truck, he had just been promoted to the head detective of a suburb outside of Phoenix, the suburb was one of the richest parts of town and Charlie now made pretty good money.

"Well Bells, Justin will start daycare on Monday when you start school. I know its March but you will make friend pretty quickly" Charlie said as I got Justin's car seat into the back and sat in the front seat with him.

"So dad, you moved into a different house" Bella asked cutting the awkward silence as Charlie nodded and smiled.

"Yes I did, it's a nice four bedroom. I already had my friend Sue decorate it" Charlie said mentioning Sue smiling. Bella knew who Sue was; she was the woman her father had been with since her mother left him. She had only met Sue a few times but she seemed nice. She had a son who was three years younger than Bella named Seth.

Bella had always been jealous of Seth, he had lived with her father since he was two years old and was probably pretty close to him seeing has his father died after his birth.

"Dad does Sue and Seth live with you" Bella asked thinking she already knew the answer but wanted the truth from her father.

"Yes they do. They are both excited for you to get here with Justin" Charlie said smiling as he drove on the freeway.

When we pulled up at the middle class tan house, I looked around; this was a typical suburban neighborhood sans the cactus and the gravel rock front yards. I looked around Charlie's yard and saw the three car garage open, Sue's Jeep was sitting on one side and I saw a boy that looked very familiar working on a Honda dirt bike, He stood up, looked at me and walked over.

"Bella!" Seth said hugging her tightly and looking down at Justin who was fast asleep in his car seat.

"Seth" Bella said as she hugged him tightly, noticing that he had grown a good two inches and his voice was starting to get deeper.

"This must be Justin, Hey little guy what's up" Seth cooed as Bella smiled, she was glad that Charlie, Sue and Seth accepted her and Justin. Her mother was completely different, she accepted it at first but soon after his birth, she didn't want Justin around, it was just too much for her and Phil.

"Come on Bells, let's take him to his new bedroom" Charlie said as he lead Bella into the house he lead her upstairs to a small bedroom decorated with green and white monkeys.

"Dad its perfect, this was the one I wanted but Mom wouldn't get it for me" Bella said walking over to the cherry wood crib and laying Justin into the crib.

"The clothes and toys that we have so far are in the closet. We have diapers under the changing table and formula is in the kitchen" Charlie said as Bella nodded looking around the peaceful looking bedroom.

"Ok Bells, your room is right here, you and Justin have a conjoining bathroom" Charlie led her to the bedroom that was blue.

"Dad thank you" Bella said smiling widely looking around at the desk, bookshelf, bed, and closet.

"I hope you like blue, Sue guessed what color you would like" Charlie said as Bella smiled.  
"Blue is my favorite color dad" Bella added as Charlie smiled and nodded walking out of the room.

BPOV

Monday rolled around quickly and it was time to go to school. That morning I slowly got up, got ready and got Justin ready to go to daycare. This was the first time I would be away from my son since the day he was born.

"Bella, are you ready to go" Dad asked as I carried Justin down stairs and smiled at him.

"Yeah Dad I'm ready" I said hooking Justin in his car seat and kissing his forehead.

"Well you may need these" Dad said holding up a set of keys in front of my face.

"Dad…you didn't" I said shocked as I picked up the car seat and diaper bag.

"I didn't what" Dad said acting as if he didn't know what I was talking about. I walked outside and there sat an old red Chevy truck in the driveway.

"Dad I love it, it's perfect" I said walking to the door and seeing the car seat base already in the truck waiting for Justin's car seat.

"Be careful Bells" Dad said as I put the seat in and I started the truck as it rumbled under me.

"I will dad, thank you so much and I love you" I said as Charlie handed me the directions to the day care and school. I drove to day care and walked in seeing an older woman behind the desk.

"Hi I'm Bella Swan, I'm here to drop my son Justin off for the first time" I said as the woman looked at me with the look of disgust. I hated it when people did that, just because I was a young mother didn't mean I wasn't a good mother.

"Ms. Swan, we have been expecting you and your son, Mrs. Cooke is in the infant room" The woman said as I walked back and into the infant room. Mrs. Cooke was a middle aged woman with a worn face but still looked like she was in her nook with the infants.

"Mrs. Cooke" I said walking in and smiling at her widely.

"Ms. Swan, you can put his car seat and diaper bag into the cubby with his name on it and I am sure Sue told you to make the instructions for him" Mrs. Cooke said smiling at me and then down at Justin. I handed her the instructions and kissed Justin on the head before walking out and walking out to my truck. I felt like I was going to cry leaving my son but I knew that I had to go to school.

I pulled up to the school and looked around the parking lot; my truck looked totally out of place next to the brand new lifted trucks and BMW's.

"You must be Isabella" A voice shook me out of my thoughts and I looked to see a blond haired guy standing next to me.

"Um…Yeah its Bella actually" I said looking weirdly at the guy; he seemed friendly in a kind of creepy way.

"Bella, well I'm Mike, you are news around here being Detective Swan's daughter and all" He said with a weird smile.

"Really…um…Why would I be news" She said as the sound of the bass of speakers shook her out of her thoughts. Three cars pulled up in a line, their bass out of their speakers shaking the windows of other people's windows. A lifted Jeep, A lifted Chevy truck, and a Sliver Volvo pulled up and the couple in the Jeep got out first.

The man was massive, all muscle with black hair and dimples against his flawless skin. The girl he had with him who I am assuming was his girlfriend had bleach blonde hair and was one of the most beautiful girls I had ever seen. They both wore clothes that back home would be considered scandalous.

Out of the massive truck got out the smallest girl I have ever seen. She had to be just under five foot tall. Her hair was long and black with it teased on top into a massive poof. The man with her had blonde curly hair and was about as massive as the first guy. They were dressed the same way as the first couple except the girl had on massive platform sandals.

The guy who got out of the Volvo looked about the same but he was much more beautiful than the other men. He had bronze hair that was spiked, brilliant green eyes. He was skinny but still had a bit of muscle to him. Dressed the same way as the other guys were but he looked so amazing.

"Bella…Bella" Mike kept saying as I couldn't take my eyes of the other students.

"Who are they" I asked breathlessly as they walked by me and I still stared only the short girl noticed.

"The guy with the bronze hair Edward, the guy with the black hair Emmett, and the short girl Alice are siblings the Cullen's, the two blondes are twins Jasper and Rosalie. Jasper is dating Alice and Emmett is dating Rosalie and they have been since like Kindergarten" Mike said as I kept staring at the bronze haired guy.

"What about Edward" I asked intently as I still stared, he was beautiful in every way.

"He is single and not looking" Mike said bitterly as Bella nodded hearing the first bell and running off to class.


	2. The Life I Can't Give Him

**I am so happy about the response this story is getting, this chapter will have a slight twist but its a good thing I promise. Bella is going to meet the rest in the next chapter and MAYBE Edward at the end of the next chapter or the beginning of the chapter after. I am debating having a couple flashbacks of the Cullen's/Hale's before Bella came, it would obviously relate to the story and the plot but I dont quite know yet. If you want me to, please let me know! I hope you all like it and I hope you can all read and review!!**

* * *

I walked into my first class, Algebra, a subject that I hated but I was actually ok at it. I looked around the room and I saw random girls sitting around the room talking about their weekends and random guys talking about the basketball game. That was until two semi familiar people walked in the room, it was the dark haired guy and the shorter girl, I believe their names were Emmett and Alice.

Alice walked up the row and took the seat next to me and Emmett took the seat behind me.

"Hi, I'm Alice" Alice said to me as I tried to smile, I felt like she talked to me out of pity even through the genuine smile she said on her perfect face.

"Bella" I said as I looked down at the book in front of me, I felt frumpy, almost inadequate next to this girl.

Her black teased hair, short jean skirt, black tank top of a brand that I never even heard of but her boyfriend had on a shirt just like it. I sat in my peasant top and jeans; after I lost most of my weight with Justin, Renee said she was going to buy me a new wardrobe but that never happened. I was shook out of my thoughts when I heard a booming voice behind me.

"I'm Emmett Cullen, Alice's big brother and quarterback of the football team" He said to me as I turned around.

"How has your first day been" Alice asked me before I could even say hello to Emmett behind me.

"It's been ok, I feel so out of place here" I said looking down, now they would really pity me.

"Aww you poor thing, you should sit with us at lunch today" Alice said as I looked at her shocked. She didn't pity me as much as I thought she did.

"Alice you know how Rose is about..." Emmett said as Alice cut him off abruptly.

"I don't care, Bella is going to be my friend" Alice said as I couldn't help but start to like her.

Alice walked with me to our next class, Study Hall and we both walked in and I saw her boyfriend sitting in the back of the room.

"Aly baby" He said standing up and lightly kissing her on the lips as the two at next to each other and I sat in front of Alice.

"Jasper baby, this is Bella my new friend" Alice said smiling as I shook Jasper's hand, noticing the tattoos on his arms.

"Hello Bella" Jasper said as I noticed his southern twang of his voice, I looked to see Alice practically melting.

"Hello Jasper" I said back as I admired his tattoos, he must have noticed because he smiled and looked at Alice.

"You like my tattoos" Jasper asked as Alice smiled widely at the mention.

"Yeah, I mean how old are you?" I asked as Jasper smiles and Alice smirked.

"Well I will be 18 in a few months, as will Alice" Jasper said holding her hand and smiling at Alice. I could tell the two of them had one of those relationships that words didn't mean everything.

"So how did you get tattoos" I asked knowing you had to be 18 to get a tattoo and well if they weren't 18 then how they got them.

"Well my parents signed for mine, they are really cool about it" Jasper said as Alice nodded along with him.

"Mine too but really I don't think they care what I do. Jasper pretty much lives with me" Alice said as I looked shocked. Alice had tattoos and she lived with Jasper….wow. Maybe I should tell them about Justin, they seem so open to all things abnormal about teenage life.

"So Bella tell us about yourself" Alice asked as Jasper smiled over at Alice, when I was about to answer I saw a picture of a little girl on Jasper's binder and as I glanced over I saw the same on Alice's.

"If you don't mind me asking, who is that little girl on your binders?" I asked nervously. I didn't want to bring something up that would upset them. Jasper and Alice looked at each other smiling and then back at me.

"It's our daughter, Marley, she is two and a half" Jasper said as Alice smiled at the picture. That came out of nowhere; I didn't think that Alice and Jasper would be in a similar situation as me. I looked at the picture at their daughter's dark brown curly hair and big brown eyes that matched Alice's.

"Oh wow, she's beautiful" I said as Alice and Jasper showed me another picture of the three of them with the little girl.

"I hope this doesn't change anything Bella" Alice said holding Jasper's hand tightly. I didn't notice until then the dirty looks and snickers Alice and Jasper got. The same looks I get when people know I have a son.

"Alice…it wouldn't at all. Actually….I have a son" I said as Jasper looked somewhat amazed and Alice looked excited.

"Really Bella" Alice said smiling as Jasper smiled warmly at Alice's excitement.

"Yeah, his name is Justin and he is five months old" I said as I took my wallet out and showed her the pictures I had of him.

"He looks just like you Bella" Jasper said smiling at the two of us. It seemed like once he knew this, he became more comfortable.

"Thank you, I am glad he looks like me" I said smiling at the thought of my son, I missed him so much during school and it had only been a couple hours. There were times I thought about what life would be like if I had never gotten pregnant. I probably would be back in Forks, same friends, same everything.

I knew Alice and Jasper wanted to ask about my son's father but they didn't know the situation. Seeing Alice and Jasper made me wish I could give my son that, a mother and father who loved each other enough to go against the odds to be together. The thought of my son never having that hurt, I couldn't dwell on it though, my son was number one, not my love life.


	3. I hate gym and maybe Rosalie

**I'm pretty proud of my self, 2 chapters in one week! I decided that Edward and Bella will meet next chapter and more information about the Cullen's and Hale's past will be revealed. I hope everyone likes it and Please Review!!**

* * *

I walked out of class with Jasper and Alice as everyone stared at us. I had noticed that the Cullen's and the Hale's were sort of loners, they really only had each other. I even noticed it this morning when I had seen the Cullen's pull up in the parking lot.

"Bella what class do you have next?" Alice asked as her small voice shook me from my thoughts.

"Gym" I answered as Alice nodded holding Jasper's hand tighter.

"Oh with Emmett and Rosalie" Alice said as I looked somewhat apprehensive. Rosalie was the beautiful blonde I had seen with Emmett that morning. She seemed like the judgmental type and I wished Alice or Jasper had gym with me instead.

"Oh, what classes do you two have?" I asked wondering seeing as lunch was after my gym class.

"Alice has dance and I have marketing" Jasper answered as we walked to the business hallway and Jasper kisses Alice lightly on the lips.

"I'll see you baby, I love you" Jasper said as Alice nodded smiling widely was we walked to the locker room. The dance class and gym all changed in the same locker room and sometimes they let the gym class watch the dancing. We walked in the locker room and Alice walked over to where the dance class got dressed. I walked in and Mrs. Smith, the gym teacher walked me to a locker right next to Rosalie.

"Mrs. Smith, what are we doing today?" Rosalie asked as she looked at me smugly. I already knew that she was going to hate me for some reason. She seemed like the kind of girl that would hate someone for no reason at all.

"Volleyball Rosalie" Mrs. Smith answered her as I groaned, I hated Volleyball. I was never good at gym; I was ok but never anything to be impressed with. Rosalie turned around facing me and stared with a dirty look.

"I'm Rosalie Hale and you stay away from my family got it!" Rosalie said slamming the locker door and walking away. I watched her leave in her short back shorts and white tank top.

Alice ran up to her and the two of them started exchanging words. I could tell that Alice was not happy with Rosalie and what she said to me. I sighed and grabbed my clothes and walking to the bathroom. I would never change in public or wear a bikini. Having Justin gave me massive dark stretch marks and nothing could get them to go away. I looked at Alice shocked; she had on only her sports bra, tights, and shorts and had only a couple tiny white stretch marks.

"Bella wait!" Alice called out to me and ran towards me as fast as her little feet could take her.

"Don't listen to Rosalie, she is just….Rosalie" Alice said smiling as I nodded.  
"I figured Alice" I said trying to end the conversation quickly so I could change.

"Why won't you change out here?" Alice asked me as I shook my head. There was no way I would change anywhere near these people. I was too simple and plain to begin with but now I was hideous.

"I can't, I can't change in front of anyone" I said as kept walking with Alice following me still.

"Bella, just tell me. You and I have both been pregnant before and have kids, you can talk to me" Alice said concerned with what was wrong.

"I have stretch marks, really bad stretch marks. I'm so embarrassed about them and I don't want anyone to see them. Not even my dad has seen them" I said as Alice pulled me into a hug.

"Bella its ok, I used to have them really bad on my boobs, especially after having Marley but its ok now, yours will get lighter" Alice said as she hugged me. This was what having a friend was like, a true friend. Back in Forks, I only had one friend who ditched me after I got pregnant, her name was Sarah and she was conveniently James' ex girlfriend. Alice led me to the bathroom and I changed into my baggy shirt and sweat pants.

"Alice thank you, thank you for being my friend" I said smiling widely as she looked at me weirdly.

"Bella your welcome, you sound like you've never had a true friend" Alice said as I nodded.

"I really never have" I said as Alice hugged me again smiling widely as she walked to her locker, putting her tank top on and walking back over.

"I have to go Bella but please have lunch with us today" Alice said in her small voice, I couldn't say no to her or to anyone in that family….well besides Rosalie.

I walked out to the gym and I saw Emmett and Rosalie practically making out by the bleachers. Once Emmett saw me, he gave a big goofy smile and waved at me. Rosalie did not look happy about this one bit. I watched the two of them fight and bicker as I shook my head. How someone like Emmett can be with someone like Rosalie I would never know.

"Bella!" Emmett said walking over as Rosalie walked away.

"Hey Emmett, how are you?" I said as he smiled again.

"Oh I'm good, Rosalie is mad at me because I won't spend all day with her." He said as I shook my head. She sounded insane, why would he still be with her?!

"Emmett you shouldn't let her control you" I said as Emmett shook his head.

"It's not like that Bella; Rosalie has had a hard life. I let her be in control because it's what she needs" Emmett said I as looked at him like he was insane.

"Why Emmett? What happened if you don't mind me asking?"I said as Emmett nodded and sighed leaning in close to whisper.

"Don't say you heard it from me but Rose was molested as a child. Both she and Jasper were. That's why they moved here" Emmett said as I looked horrified. She and Jasper were molested! Oh my god.

"Emmett…I...oh my god" I didn't know the words to complete what I was going to say. What can you say when someone says this?

"That's why we think Alice got pregnant at 15. Alice wanted it and Jasper, well he was apprehensive but she helped him, she gave him hope." Emmett said as Rosalie walked back in and I looked at her but was snapped out by Mrs. Smith giving us a buddy for class and surprisingly I got Rosalie.

Rosalie walked over to me and smiled somewhat happy yet annoyed at the same time.

"Bella…" She said as I nodded, I was actually intimidated by her.

"Rosalie" I said trying not to sound like I intimidated by her.

"I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I…I am very protective of my family" she said as she bounced the volleyball lightly to me and smiled.

"I understand Rosalie" I said lightly bouncing the ball back at her.

"So Bella, tell me about yourself?" She said to me as I nodded back at her.

"Well I…just moved here from Forks, Washington. I have…a son" I said as Rosalie smiled widely.

"Aww how old is he?" She cooed her eyes practically shining at the idea of me having a son.

"5 months" I said as Rosalie turned around, turned with her and saw him. Edward


	4. I Wanted to be Your Friend

**Ok everyone, I posted the outfits that each of the Cullen/Hale's and Bella were wearing so far, each chapter that mentions clothing will be posted on my profile!! I'm sorry to disappoint but from now on it will be rated M. Its not for sex but for language and drug use. I am sick of all Bella POV so starting the next chapter 5 until chapter 10 it will be in one of the Cullen's POV, a different one each chapter starting with Alice. That way you find out a little bit about each Cullen/Hale and their past. Chapter 5 will be in Alice's for sure and the order of the rest I haven't decided yet. Well anyways! I hope you enjoy and please review!!**

* * *

Rosalie saw me staring at Edward and she shook her head.

"Don't be interested in Edward. He…He…is not good" Rosalie said as I gave her the look of disbelief.

"Bella listen, I'm helping you here. Edward has a lot of issues and he doesn't need anything or anyone complicating it" Rosalie said as I still stared at Edward. He was so attractive and I was really attracted to him. Something about him was mysterious; it made me want him more.

"What issues Rosalie? Please just tell me. I would rather know the truth than always wonder" I said as Rosalie looked a little apprehensive to tell me.

"There is a lot about our family you don't know. Alice and Jasper may have said some things to you but you don't know the whole story. Edward…sure he hasn't had the worst but…he…he was affected by a lot" Rosalie said to me as she bounced the ball.

"By what? Please Rosalie just tell me a little bit" I begged as she sighed sitting the ball down.

"Edward, Emmett, and Alice's real father died when we were in seventh grade; ever since then Edward has never been the same. None of them have, their mother met Carlisle a year after his death and he adopted them once he married their mother but Edward…well he…started taking drugs, all of them did. Nobody else knows this but Jasper and Alice were both high when they conceived Marley. Edward has been used and hurt so many times that….he…he doesn't know how to deal with anything. He would rather be alone than be around anyone" Rosalie said as everyone ran into the locker room and I stood looking in disbelief. Maybe the Cullen's lives weren't as perfect as I thought.

I walked with Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett to the lunch room, Jasper met up with us and immediately met up with Alice. While we walked I thought about how much what Rosalie said bothered me. I wanted to know the whole story behind the Cullen's, the truth behind them. We walked in and I still saw the stares people gave them. We walked to the lunch line, got our food, and walked to the table where Edward sat staring at the wall. Part of me wanted to comfort him, part of me wanted to run the other direction. We sat down and Edward stared at me and went back to eating.

"Edward this is Bella, she is our new friend" Alice said as we all sat down and Edward nodded acknowledging me

"So Bella how was your first day so far" Rosalie asked as she took a bite of her sandwich.

"It's been good, I just want to go home to see my son though, I miss him" I said as Alice nodded smiling.

"I know how that goes" Alice said as I saw Jasper hold her hand as they ate.

"You have a son" Edward said his voice velvet yet that sexy kind of rough.

"Yes I do" I said nodding with a smile on my face, his voice drove me wild. I looked and saw Jasper looking at Edward and then back at Alice.

"That's nice" Edward said as he went back to his food, I could feel the tension in the air. Rosalie was right, there are some things I really didn't know about her family.

I walked in my next class, Biology, where I sat next to Edward as his lab partner. We started lab and Edward was stand offish. Somehow this made him more attractive but still it made me angry. The teacher walked out of the room towards the end of class after complete silence and Edward turned to me.

"Listen, my family doesn't need you around. I know you think you know everything about us but you don't so stay away from us" Edward said to me as I looked shocked.

"Listen I know more than you think I do and I'm not going anywhere. I am friends with Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie. I wanted to be friends with you but I guess…I guess that's not happening" I said as I turned trying my hardest to ignore him completely, that was a feet in its self.

"Yeah you may know what Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie tell you but you do not know the entire story. Nor will you ever" Edward said half growling to prove his point. He was right; I didn't know everything about this family besides what they chose to tell me. All I knew was what they told me, they could've sugar coated it or lied maybe there was more to everything they would tell me but I would never know it.

"Edward, your right, I don't know anything besides what they have told me but I want to. Edward I've never had friends, I've never had people who want to know me for me. I, I am a single mother who has never had true friends. I've felt alone my entire life, but today that changed. I felt included, I felt like someone other than my son wanted me around. I know you think that I am trying to intrude on your family and I understand that but I want to be your friend, that's all" I said as the bell rang and I stood up thankful it was my last class of the day.

I ran out to my truck and before I even got the chance to open the door I saw them all walking out to their cars, Alice spotted me and hurried over to my beat up truck.

"Bella! How was the rest of your day" Alice asked excitedly, somehow her just asking me this question made me happier if only a little.

"It was interesting" I said trying to hold back tears. What Edward said hit me hard, harder than I thought it would. Alice noticed obviously and looked concerned.

"Bella what's wrong?" She said her voice laced with concern for me.

"Alice…I don't think your brother likes me…" I said leaving out much of the information.

"Bella why do you say that? Emmett likes you a lot!" Alice said comforting me, this comforting was something I wasn't used to.

"Not Emmett Alice….Edward" I stammered out as I opened the door to my truck.

"Well…Bella don't mind him, Edward is always a jerk, even to me" Alice said trying to make me feel better but somehow was failing miserably.

"Alice…I'll call you when I get home. I just…I need to see my son" I said as I got in my truck and hurried out of the parking lot. I looked back to see Alice charging over to Edward. I knew I shouldn't have said anything.


	5. She Gave Us Hope

**I am sorry if you got multiple email's for the previous chapter. It didn't post it for almost 3 hours and that worried when usually it posts within 10 minutes. Anyways, most of the chapter is told as a back story to Alice and Jasper from her point of view, You will get more into Jasper's during his chapter. I will post a picture of what Marley (Jasper and Alice's daughter looks like so you all can see her. I haven't decided whose POV will be next, I'm leaning Emmett or Jasper. I know Edward will be last. I wasn't going to make Alice and Jasper's story quite as depressing or sad as I made it but that is what I felt at the time I wrote it. Hopefully I can have the next chapter or two up tomarrow. Sorry about rambling and I hope you all like it! Please review everyone**

* * *

Alice's POV

Bella just left, thanks to my stupid emotionally erected asshole brother, I'm losing a friend. One of the only ones I have. I stormed over to Edward and pushed him as hard as my little body let me up against him.

"What the fuck is your problem" I yelled knowing half the parking lot heard me. Jasper and Emmett rushed over as Edward stared shocked.

"Alice, she shouldn't be in our lives" Edward stammered out as I looked at him like he had 5 heads.

"Why!" I said as Jasper put his hand on my shoulder. He had a way of calming me down without saying a word to me.

"Because, she is getting too close" Edward said as I turned around my back facing Edward.

"Just because you have issues doesn't mean the rest of us have to have them too" I said grabbing Jaspers hand and walking with him to the truck.

We were the first ones home, we parked in the massive driveway and Jasper held my hand.

"Baby calm down, Bella will stay around" Jasper said rubbing the small of my back.

"I know Jasper it's just…Why does Edward have to be this way?" I said thinking long and hard about why Edward was like this. I knew that our father's death had a lot to do with it. As much as I tried to tell him that Dad died in a car accident and it wasn't any of our faults, Edward still blamed himself.

"Because Ali baby, he doesn't want to let anyone in his life. He thinks that….that he will hurt someone as bad as he was hurt before." Jasper explained as he opened the door to his truck carrying me in. When we got in the doorway I saw the little face that always made me feel better.

"MOMMY! DADDY!" Marley squealed as her brown curly hair bounced along with her. She ran over hugging Jasper's legs as he sat me carefully down.

"Hey little darlin" Jasper said as I heard his southern accent come out, the accent that made my knees weak.

"Daddy, Mommy home" Marley said somewhat pouting at me.

"Yes baby mommy and daddy are home now" I said as the little girl kissed Jasper's cheek and then mine before running off to find my mother. Jasper held me around the waist and I smiled widely.

The man was my everything; if I ever lost him…I wouldn't know what to do with myself or our little girl. He started kissing me softly as my hands were on his. This wouldn't go very far, seeing as my other and our daughter were in the next room.

As if on cue, my mother walked over holding Marley in her arms.

"What's taking mommy and daddy so long" My mom asked to Marley as she smiled widely.

* * *

Life for Jasper and I wasn't easy, it never was. My life was amazing when my father was alive. From the first thing I remember we had a lot of money; we were richer beyond our wildest dreams. Emmett, Edward and I were never denied anything in life. We wanted it, we got it and quick. My mom was a stay at home mom, while my dad was president of a sporting goods company while us kids lived a good life.

Our parents hardly ever fought, they were very much in love, we spent quality time with both of our parents but that all changed when we were in seventh grade. Emmett and Edward were in football and I was a cheerleader for a very popular tackle football team for kids. Our mother and father agreed that she would drop us off and he pick us up from football and cheer. That's when our lives changed forever.

Practice ended early because it was raining, Dad was rushing to come get us because mom was out of town. Our Aunt Tanya took us but couldn't pick us up. We sat inside a small building for hours after the practice ended until our Aunt Tanya walked in and picked us up. It wasn't until we got home that Aunt Tanya told us that our father was dead. Edward took it the hardest because he was closer to him.

Jasper and Rosalie had been in our lives since the year before and without them, I don't think Em and I would've made it through. Around the same time I found out that Jasper and Rosalie had been molested. This shook Emmett and I to the core, it scared us to think that someone could hurt the people we loved with all our hearts. Edward was alone the entire time, he locked himself away as Jasper, Rose, Emmett, and I started partying.

We were 13 years old and our mother was dating Dr. Carlisle Cullen, that's was when we started drinking at parties. It numbed our pain or so we thought, a couple months after we started drinking we started smoking weed and cigarettes. Edward joined us at 14 after mom married Carlisle and he adopted us, giving us the last name Cullen and that was the year I lost my virginity to Jasper.

We were having sex a lot behind his drunk mother, my mother and my new father's back for two years until I was 15 and pregnant. We were high and drunk when it happened and it was the one time we never used a condom. I stopped drinking and smoking when I found out I was pregnant, my mother was angry with me and my dad…well he accepted it knowing the love between Jasper and I and he finally helped my mom come to terms. For that I'll forever be grateful to him, he repaired my mother and I.

When I was 4 months pregnant Jasper moved in with us. He lived with his single mother who was an alcoholic and Rosalie stayed with her. She said that she still felt obligated to take care of her. My pregnancy was hard on me; I was constantly sick, constantly in pain,then I was put on bed rest when I was 5 months pregnant and that put a strain on Jasper and I. We argued and fought a lot, mostly about the baby and how the pregnancy went.

I had Marley at 27 weeks along, she was 2 lbs 4 oz and she was in the NICU for 2 months. This experience what would've made everyone else weak actually made us stronger. Since then we have been so happy and life has been easy despite being young parents. Marley was our sweet angel, our reason for living. She made Jasper have hope, to show him how not everything in his life will turned out bad.

* * *

"Babe…" Jasper said as he looked down at me. He noticed my spacing out and I smiled up at him.

"Sorry, I was just thinking" I said watching the little girl walk down the hall and turned to see Edward, Rosalie, and Emmett walking in the house. I walked into mine and Jasper's room and laid down sighing. I felt bad for what I had said to Edward but it needed to be said. I yawned laying on my back relaxing until my phone rang, it was Bella.

"Hey Bella" I said sitting up and smiles seeing Jasper walk with Marley into the room.

"Hey Alice, I'm sorry if I started anything between you and Edward" She said still sounding upset about the situation.

"Listen Bella, I'm sorry for Edward's behavior, it was uncalled for" I said as I ran my hands through my hair.

"Alice, thank you…for being here for me" Bella said her voice cracking as I heard a baby cry.

"Go see your son Bella" I said as I heard Bella's quick goodbye and the phone hang up.

I stood up quickly and walked down the hall walking past Edward's room hearing him talk to someone.

"I want to be her friend; I want her as more than a friend. Every time I've had this feeling I've been hurt…I…I can't do that to her" Edward said as I heard a familiar voice reply.

"Well Edward, you need to think about what is best for you and her" Jasper said to him as I heard Marley giggle.

"Uncle Eddy funny daddy" I smiled to myself hearing my daughter and Jasper laugh. I walked by the door and back into my room. Those two are my miracles; I know that my daddy sent her to us.


	6. They Make My Life Worth Living

**This is Jasper's POV, Next Chapter will most likely be Rosalie's. Jasper and Rosalie's chapters will deal with the mention of Child Molestation by a parent. It will go in minimum detail but still it mentions some things that may offend people. So Just a warning! I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please review! It will make me right faster!**

* * *

Jasper POV

I pulled Alice to my truck and got her in. If I didn't do this she would've killed Edward or beat the shit out of him. I looked over at the woman I love and held her hand tightly. I hated seeing her upset, I could kill Edward for upsetting her but somehow I couldn't. I knew Alice loved Edward and vice versa.

I drove to Alice's home and held her close when we parked. I was trying to think of some way to comfort her; I couldn't sit here and see her upset.

"Baby calm down, Bella will stay around" I said trying to calm her down by rubbing her back; she always loved when I did this.

"I know Jasper it's just…Why does Edward have to be this way?" Alice said as I looked in her eyes and could see the hurting. I had to think of some way to explain it to her.

"Because Ali baby, he doesn't want to let anyone in his life. He thinks that….that he will hurt someone as bad as he was hurt before." I explained the best way I could think as I walked to her side of the truck and lifted her out carrying her light body inside the house. I knew Marley would hear us and come running to the door. That would make Ali happier. I was right because I saw Marley running to us.

"MOMMY! DADDY!" Marley squealed as her brown curly hair bounced along with her. She ran over hugging my legs as I smiled down at our daughter.

"Hey little darlin" I said noticing my southern accent come out. I looked at Alice who had the look that would always get us in trouble.

"Daddy, Mommy home" Marley said somewhat pouting at Alice. Marley hated it when we went to school or anywhere without her. She wanted to be with us 24/7, instead of with her grandmother Esme.

"Yes baby mommy and daddy are home now" Alice said to her as Marley kissed mine and Alice's cheek and ran to find Esme. I held my arms around Alice's waist and smiled widely as I leaned down kissing her at first softly but when I felt her hands on mine I deepened the kiss. I knew it wouldn't go far because Marley and Esme were in the next room. Before I even knew it I saw Esme holding Marley standing in the doorway.

"What's taking mommy and daddy so long" My mom asked to Marley as she smiled widely. I looked down at Alice and smiled. This woman was everything to me; she was the best thing that happened in my life.

* * *

My life was horrible in the beginning, Rosalie and I lived in Texas from the day we were born. We were rich, our father was a high powered lawyer and not only that my mother's family owned a cattle farm that made big money. He had the nicest things but our life was not a fairytale.

When I was 3 and Rosalie was 4, our father began putting us to bed every night, usually this would be seen as being a good father but not what he did to us. First he touched me; he kept a pillow over my mouth so my mother wouldn't hear my cries. After he finished touching me, he did worse to Rosalie. I couldn't watch what he did to her but from what Rosalie told me he took her virginity. Our mother never knew about any of it and didn't until I was 10 and Rose was 11. She found the box of condoms dad used on Rosalie and I; then mom walked in on dad fucking me in the ass as I cried.

Mom turned him in to the cops and we will never see him again but its not like the pain isn't there. Rosalie has it worse than I do, unlike Alice and I , She won't let Emmett touch her. They have never had sex, never touched each other, they have only made out with minimual touching. I could never imagine how sick and wrong he was now that I am a father to a little girl.

We moved to Phoenix after my father went to prision and mom started drinking more, she blamed herself for not taking us away before he did this to us. Her drinking did the opposite of what she thought. It hurt Rose and I more than we already had been. The first day of sixth grade, I met Alice, the woman who would change my life forever.

Alice was the only person who talked to me the first day of school, I was very quiet and I didn't want to be hurt. As the time went on Alice and I along with Emmett and Rosalie became closer. I knew she loved me but I couldn't let her close because of what happened to me. The next year, her father died, she was in immense pain. I helped her though and along the way, I told her what happened to me.

That was when we started drinking; Rosalie started stealing bottles of alcohol from our mother. She was always too drunk to notice anything was gone. I could see why my mother drank, I forgot about everything that happened. A couple months later, Emmett scored us some weed and we began to get high. The combination of the two made me feel like nothing ever happened to me. That I was in another place with the love of my life.

Alice and I started going deeper in a sexual way, I was scared to do it and she knew it. I knew Alice would never hurt me but still it was hard. I would do a lot to Alice at first and seeing how much I pleasured her, that I didn't cause her pain at all, made my confidence in the situation better. I let Alice give me a hand job a month before we had sex for the first time. She was so gentle and I held her hand the entire time. From that moment on, I wanted Alice; I needed Alice more than I thought. The next month, we had sex for the first time, Alice let me be in control and it was amazing, knowing I gave her pleasure and she defiantly gave me pleasure instead of the pain that I had felt before. I became addicted to Mary Alice Marie Cullen.

We had sex for almost two years behind everyone's back. Sure Emmett and Rose knew and we were pretty sure Edward knew but no one else did. I still remember the day when Alice told me she was late. I was scared, I didn't tell Alice but I wanted to not be in the situation, I wanted her to get an abortion or give it up for adoption. I thought we couldn't do it, that we couldn't be good parents to this baby. I didn't want a baby, I was 15 years old, another part was I thought I was going to be like my father. Alice kept the baby obviously and I stood behind her.

Her pregnancy was very hard; we thought the baby wouldn't make it, the doctor told us that Alice would most likely miscarry the baby or the baby would be stillborn. I held her as she cried in my arms, she wanted this baby, and she loved this baby. Alice got so sick and was in so much pain. I decided to move in to help her which Carlisle and Esme let me surprisingly.

It wasn't until we started going to ultrasounds that I fell in love with this baby. She was healthy every time we went to the doctors and we had a good feeling, we thought we would have a normal, healthy baby. I admit that Alice and I fought a lot; we fought over the stupidest things. Alice went into labor at 27 weeks; her water broke while we lay in bed together. We rushed to the hospital and the doctors quickly delivered Marley Marie Hale. She was so tiny and I fell in complete love with her from the minute I saw her.

Marley changed my life; she made me realize how precious life could really be. She gave me hope, when I thought all was hopeless. She was in the NICU for two months and Alice and I were there every day, holding her tiny hand or holding her close to us.

* * *

"Babe…" I said looking down at Alice noticing she was spacing out as much as I was.

"Sorry, I was just thinking" Alice said as we watched our little girl walk down the hall and turned to see Edward, Rosalie, and Emmett walking in the house. Alice walked into our room to talk to Bella on the phone and I played with Marley until Edward called me in his room. I stood up holding Marley close to my chest and sat on his bed.

"Yeah Edward" I said looking at him half confused/ half surprised.

"Its about Bella" He said as I noticed the pain in his eyes. He was torturing himself over her.

"What about her" I asked as I sat Marley down on the floor and paid a bit more attention to the conversation.

"I want to be her friend; I want her as more than a friend. Every time I've had this feeling I've been hurt…I…I can't do that to her" Edward stammered out as I sighed. I knew this was going to happen.

"Well Edward, you need to think about what is best for you and her" I said thinking that was the best reply to this but was snapped out of my thoughts hearing my little girl giggle.

"Uncle Eddy funny daddy" Marley said laughing as Edward tickled her and I laughed. Hearing my little girl laugh made things better, Alice and Marley made my life better, even if they didn't know how much they did.


	7. Maybe its Wrong to Everyone Else

I am sorry about the wait but I've decided go to with Edward's POV and wait later on to do Emmett and Rosalie. Next chapter will be the next day in Bella's POV!

* * *

Edward POV

I walked back in my room and sat on the bed after Jasper left with Marley, this girl…had this much of an effect on me. Maybe Jasper was right, I needed to think about her feelings and my own. Who am I kidding? I couldn't let this happen. I can't let this girl with a son, have to deal with me. I'm not worth her love. I laid back and sighed looking at the ceiling as I always did.

Mom and Carlisle were too busy to ever ask why I never came out of my room. I looked over at my drawer, it was calling to me, and I needed it. I opened the drawer and took out the baggie of white powder. If Alice and Jasper knew this was in the same house as their daughter they would kill me. I didn't care, maybe I wanted to die the way my father died, violent and alone.

I made my lines with my razor and snorted the powder. Maybe this was wrong to everyone else but to me it was my escape. I look at the wall blurry and take a deep breath feeling my high take over. I couldn't let mom, Carlisle, Alice, or Jasper find out, if something happened in this house and they found this. Alice and Jasper could lose Marley, Carlisle would lose his job at the hospital, and it would ruin my family even though Emmett and Rosalie do it too.

"Edward open up" I heard Alice call as I hurried and cleaned up my mess before opening the door to my sister.

"What Alice" I asked as I opened the door trying as hard as I could to hide how high I really was.

"Edward…dinner is ready" Alice said as I walked down stairs with her and to the table.

Mom had left and Carlisle wouldn't be home until the morning so Alice made dinner for everyone. Alice was left with a lot of responsibilities when my mom decided she was going to be with Carlisle at his job. She cooked, cleaned, took care of her daughter, and made sure everyone was ok. I walked down stairs and Alice had made a huge Italian meal. I sat at the head of the table facing Jasper.

"Alice this looks delicious" I said as I made my plate and looked down at the food.

"Thank you Edward" Alice said graciously as we started to eat in silence only sometimes broken by Marley saying something cute or funny.

After dinner I walked to my room and opened the window. I needed to breathe, I needed to think. I took in a deep breath and smelt the smell I almost always smelled this time of night. Weed

I walked out of my room and past Marley's room where Alice was putting her to bed. I smiled at my sister; she was an amazing mother to her daughter. I walked away as I saw Alice kiss the little girl's head of curly hair and walk out of the room.

I walked out to the backyard where Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie passed around a small clear pipe.

"Ah Edward come to join us" Rosalie said as I watched Jasper inhale a big hit and blow the smoke out. He turned as Alice walked out and smiled

"My turn" Alice inhaled holding the smoke in and blowing it towards Jasper.

"Edward's turn" Alice said starting to mellow out and smiling handing me the pipe. I took a small hit seeing as I did two lines earlier.

"Edward what was that!" Alice said as she sat on Jasper's lap and rested against him. Rosalie and Emmett knew why I didn't take a massive hit like I usually did.

"Alice I just don't feel like taking massive hits like you and Jasper do" I said blowing smoke out.

"Pussy" Alice mumbled as Jasper and Emmett laughed. Ever since Marley started sleeping through the night this was our usual night routine.

"Babe let me have it" Jasper said inhaling and kissing Alice passing the smoke to her. Jasper passed it to Emmett as he did the same with Rosalie. It wasn't until the moment that I actually felt alone.

I walked up stairs and to my room; I couldn't stand the two couples now making out. Alice and Jasper would probably end up fucking as usual. Emmett wants to fuck Rosalie and well…she won't let him so that won't happen.

I fell asleep that night with a random TV channel on with a vivid dream of Bella in my mind, I had to make her mine.


	8. Shocking Situation

**Ok we are back to Bella's POV. I hope you all are surprised by what happens in this chapter! I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please review!!**

* * *

Bella POV

I woke up and looked over at the crib, I was surprised. Justin had slept through the night for the first time. I was very excited, that meant that maybe I could get more than three hours of sleep in a right. I laid back and thought about Edward, I felt bad that I made their family fight.

Even though I wanted to hate him, I couldn't, his smile and messy bronze hair stayed in my mind and I just couldn't get him off my mind. My alarm started ringing and I turned it off as I walked over and saw my son wake and smiling.

"Good morning my sweet little guy" I said looking at my son smiling in his crib, he cooed and babbled as I picked him up and changed him into his outfit for the day. Sue had the day off so she was going to watch him today. I was thankful; I didn't want him at that daycare. I laid him in the small bouncy chair I had in my room and I changed into my jeans and long sleeve shirt as my dad knocked.

"Bells are you getting ready" My dad asked as I opened the door with curlers in my hair and dressed already. Sue was standing behind my dad smiling.

"Can I take him now" Sue asked as I smiled picking Justin up and handing him to her. I started doing my makeup and finishing my hair. I walked out and smiled at my dad, Sue, and Justin.

"Ok I'll be home right after school. Thank you so much Sue" I said as I hugged her tightly as I walked out to my truck and driving the somewhat short drive to the school.

When I pulled up none of the Cullen's vehicles were there, I saw a black Scion xB pull into the parking lot, music just like Cullen's playing and pull up. Alice stepped out and looked completely different, instead of her skirt she had a sweat pants and a tank top. She was alone, nobody else was with her. She looked like she had been crying and I felt a pang of guilt. I walked over hoping to talk to her and Alice tried to smile.

"Bella, Hey" She said pain lacing her voice and I pulled her into a tight hug.

"Alice what's wrong" I asked concerned, I wanted to know what was going on; maybe it was something over the fight.

"Bella…I just…Something happened last night" Alice fought out the words to say. I knew it wasn't good. Wither she would tell me or not, I didn't know.

"Alice do you want to talk about it?" I asked as Alice nodded, I was glad she wanted to.

"Not here Bella, wanna ditch and get Starbucks?" She asked as I nodded, I had never ditched before but this seemed like a good enough reason too. I was already ahead in my classes anyway. We got in Alice's car and drove away passing Jasper's truck, Emmett's Jeep with Rosalie in the passenger seat, and Edward's Volvo.

"Alice what happened?" I asked her as she rushed to the Starbucks that was down the street from the school. We walked in, ordered our drinks and sat down.

"Bella I'm pregnant" Alice said as I almost spit my drink out.

"When? What!" I said my voice shaking and looking scared.

"I found out this morning. I took a test because I had a feeling and it came out positive…Bella I smoked weed last night too" Alice said spilling all of her information out and crying.

"Alice…oh my god" I said standing up and hugging her tightly, I don't know what I would do if I had found out I was pregnant again.

"Bella…Jasper is mad, we got in a fight and we're not talking. He said he is going home tonight and well he means where his mom and Rosalie lives. Bella I can't lose him. If I lost him I…I" Alice said crying hard as I hugged her again.

"Alice you won't lose him, Jasper is scared that's all that it is" I said as Alice cried harder. I felt horrible for her; she looked so scared and alone.

"Bella please…I just…I…I'm scared" Alice said looking down and softly touching her tiny stomach. She wasn't showing at all but obviously being pregnant meant the baby was in her.

"Alice I will help you, you will get through this I know it" I said nodding as Alice smiled.

"Bella thank you for being there for me" Alice said as she stood up.

"Do you want to go somewhere else" she continued as I nodded standing up. We walked out to Alice's car and we got into the car. Alice started driving and we got to a massive mansion, I knew this had to be the Cullen's home.

"Alice, won't your mom be mad that you ditched" I asked as Alice shook her head.

"My mom won't care, she will probably be happy because she doesn't have to watch Marley all day" Alice said as she parked in the massive empty driveway and got out walking into the garage. We walked inside and it was silent meaning Marley was sleeping. Alice told me to stay where I was standing as she walked into a room and told someone she was home.

"My mom is ok with it" Alice said as she lead me into a bedroom and sat down on the big comfy bed.

"This is mine and Jasper's room or….was…I guess" Alice said as I looked around at the massive bedroom. It was green and pink, it matched Alice's personality, I saw many pictures of Alice and Jasper together and of them with their daughter. I walked over and smiled at the massive picture above their bed, it was of them the day Marley was born. I couldn't help but notice how happy they both were and how much they love each other.

"Jasper loves you Alice and he is probably just shocked, we're you two trying for a baby?" I asked as Alice shook her head. Obviously it came as a shock to him seeing as they weren't trying.

"I was on birth control but I was taking antibiotics and that…made it not work. Jasper and I…relied on birth control and well I guess it didn't work" Alice said as she laid her head on her pillow. I heard small footsteps and Alice got up smiling widely.

"Mama" the little voice asked as Alice ran to the door, opening it, and Marley was standing behind the door.

"Marley baby!" Alice gushed as the little girl kissed her mother.

"Mama I nap...Nana made me" Marley said as she looked up at Alice and then over at me.

"Who that mama" Marley said pointing to me and smiling.

"That's Bella, Mama and Daddy's friend" Alice said as Marley walked over to me and smiled.

"Hi Bella, I Marley" She said as she smiled at me, the little girl had Alice's soft smile and Jasper seemingly calm personality.

"Mama where is daddy?" Marley asked as she looked between Alice and I, Alice started to tear up a bit and looked at me.

"Baby Daddy is at school" Alice said as she pouted and cuddled against Alice.

"No he isn't" Jasper said walking in and smiling as Marley ran over to him.

"Daddy!" Marley screamed and ran to him grabbing his leg and smiling widely.

"Hey baby girl" Jasper picked her up kissing her cheek as he smiled at Alice and I.

"Bella can you take Marley in to the living room, Edward is out there" Jasper said as I helped the little girl out of the room. I knew that the two needed to talk but was I really ready to face Edward. I walked out in the living room and Edward stared at me somewhat surprised by me being there.

"Bella…hi" Edward said as Marley ran over to her and I sat down on one of the tan couches.

"Edward, how are you" I asked as Edward smiled and held Marley in his lap, Alice walked out into the living room.

"Edward can you take Bella back to get her car? Its two already" Alice said as Edward nodded putting Marley down and helping me to his sliver Volvo.

* * *

**So next chapter should we have Alice and Jasper's conversation or Bella and Edward's...or Both!**


	9. AN Reviews

Ok new rule to this fan fic, I hate to do this but I really want reviews so I will not post until I have 8 reviews per chapter. I have the next chapter but I am waiting on 5 more reviews to post. You will be rewarded when you review though!!! I will send a preview to the first 8 people who review!!


	10. When everything works out

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I love getting feedback! This chapter has Jasper's POV of Alice and his conversation and Edward's POV of his time with Bella. Again with this chapter, I want 8 reviews before I post Chapter 10 and if you do review you will get a preview of chapter 10! I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**Jasper POV**

I was shocked; I didn't know what do to. Alice was pregnant again, two positive pregnancy tests just like with our little girl. What was I supposed to do? Alice and I had talked about one day having another baby but not for a long time.

I watched her walk away from me this morning and I almost cried, I couldn't see my love in so much pain. Sure my reaction wasn't the best, I didn't believe her at first and then I seemed angry. I'm not angry, scared yes, not angry. I had nobody to turn to, I had no father to talk to, my mother would freak out, Rosalie would tell everyone and Alice's brothers would kill me.

I ditched after lunch with Edward and went home. I knew Alice and Bella had ditched that day. It was understandable with how Alice was, I didn't want her to go to school being upset like she was but I was in no position to talk. I sat in my truck and thought about how much of an asshole I was to Alice, I shouldn't have acted the way I did.

I walked inside mine and Alice's bedroom and heard her and Bella talking. Alice thought I didn't love her anymore, that I didn't want to be with her. That is the furthest thing from the truth, I loved Alice with all my heart and soul, the women was going to be my wife one day for god's sake.

I opened the door and our little girl ran towards me smiling widely and almost screaming my name. Marley was our miracle, our hope, her and her mother were the reasons I didn't do more drugs, drink myself until I pass out, or even worse not be alive today. I had Bella walk out with Marley, Edward was going to take her back to get her truck and Alice's mother Esme was going to watch Marley.

"Aly baby, listen I know this morning" I started as Alice cut me off, I saw the pain in her eyes.

"Jasper Matthew Whitlock, you hurt me this morning, we created this baby out of love, out of our love for each other and yes it was a mistake but this baby isn't a mistake" Alice started as I stood my mouth open in shock.

"Do you not see why I was caught off guard this morning Alice, You woke me up at 3 am and told me you were pregnant out of the blue. I was half asleep and not expecting it. I never meant it to come off as , me not wanting the baby or me not wanting to be with you. It's the furthest thing from the truth, you are my everything Alice. I could never not love you" I said almost in tears in front of her.

"Jasper, I…I'm scared. I'm scared that we won't be as lucky this time and I will lose the baby or that this baby will…break us up" She said as tears rolled down her beautiful face.

"Alice Marie Brandon-Cullen it will all be ok. If something happens then baby it's not meant to be right now. It wouldn't be either of our faults and this baby will never break us up. After everything we have been through…nothing will" I said kissing her softly and smiling.

"How do you know that Jasper? What if something does happen between us?" Alice asked me as I shook my head.

"Aly I love you with everything I am. I would die if it would meant you and our babies were safe. Do you feel that same way?" I asked nervously, what if she said no. What if on her side we were over.

"Jasper, you don't have to ask that. I love you so much and you mean everything to me" Alice said as I kissed her again. I couldn't get enough of kissing her, touching her, holding her, I couldn't ever let her go.

"I love you Alice…and I love you baby" I said kissing her still flat stomach. I couldn't believe that I was going to be a daddy again. The feeling was indescribable knowing that Alice and I had created life together again.

"We love you too Daddy" Alice said smiling as I held her in my arms, where she belonged.

* * *

**Edward POV**

Bella and I got in the car and I looked at her. I was going to talk to her like Jasper had said to do.

"Bella I am sorry for the way I acted yesterday. I was an asshole to you" I said as I started the car and half smiled at her.

"Edward, it's ok. I understand why you feel the way you do" She said as she looked down. I felt bad for what I had said because it wasn't true. I wanted her close to me, I wanted her in my family's life.

"No, you don't understand, I want you around. I…I want to be your friend" I said as I mentally smiled at myself. I'm glad I didn't come off too strong.

"Edward please, I don't need your pity. I don't need you to lie just because Alice and probably Emmett got mad at you" Bella said somewhat stammering over her words.

"Bella, I thought about it and I want to be your friend. I acted like a fucking douche bag to you" I said as Bella sighed.

"Fine, now that were friends, what are you going to do about it?" She asked me as I mentally thought about it. _Fuck you in the car, fuck you in my bed, fuck you in your bed, fuck you in my mom and Carlisle's bed, fuck you everywhere….love you…wait WHAT!_

"Let's hang out, how about lunch?" I suggested as Bella nodded.

"Sure but do you mind if my son comes?" Bella asked as I mentally remembered that she was a mother.

"Ya I don't mind, I mean it's not like it's a date or anything" I said smiling. _I wish it were a date, I wish she were mine._

"Ok good, we can drop my truck off and I'll get Justin ready" Bella said as I pulled into the parking lot wishing the drive was longer.

"Just follow me to my house" Bella said as she got out of my car and walked to her beat up pickup truck. She started driving and I followed her until she pulled into the driveway and I got out of my car, walking up to her as we walked in.

"Sue, I'm home" Bella called out as a woman in her late thirties walked out with the most adorable little boy in her arms, that had to be Justin. He looked just like Bella other than the ocean blue eyes that he had.

"Oh Bella…Who's your friend" Sue asked as she looked at me and Bella smiled.

"Sue this is Edward Cullen, My friend. Edward this is Sue my…Dad's Friend" Bella said as I smiled at Sue. _Yeah Dad's Friend, Carlisle used to be my Mom's friend and now look they fuck constantly._

"Hello…this must be Justin" I said as I smiled at the baby and he reached for me as Bella and Sue both stood in awe.

"Oh my god, Justin doesn't go to just anyone…He likes you Edward!" Sue said as I held Justin and smiled._ Look Bella your son loves me…you should too!....GOD what's wrong with me! I'm fucked up aren't I?!_

"Well Justin should be happy then, Sue Edward is taking Justin and I out to dinner" Bella said as Sue smiled nodding.

"Ok, just as long as you're not out too late" Sue said as Bella walked away and started packing the diaper bag, Bella disappeared out of the room and I saw Sue looking at me.

"Listen Edward, you better not hurt her or this baby or else Charlie and I will hurt you twice as bad, got it" Sue said to me sternly as I nodded. I couldn't hurt this baby or Bella.

"I understand Sue, I couldn't hurt Justin or Bella" I said as Sue smiled nodding as Bella came down stairs with a car seat and diaper bag, when she sat the car seat down I strapped Justin in and made sure it was secure.

"Edward how do you know how to put a baby in a car seat like that?" Sue asked as I smiled.

"My sister Alice and future brother-in-law Jasper have a daughter, I'm used to car seats and well babies all together" I said as Sue looked impressed. _Look Bella I impressed the chick your dad is doing WHO knows what with! Can you love me now?_

"Well that is just great!" Sue said as Bella smiled and hugged her.

"We'll be back in a bit" Bella said as I picked up the car seat and smiled at Sue.

"It was nice meeting you" I said as Sue smiled back and opened the door for us.

"It was nice meeting you too Edward" She said as Bella smiled up at me and we walked out to the car.

* * *

Yes Edward is just a bit crazy but thats how his mind works! He pushes people away but he obviously craves love and attention like everyone else especally from Bella.


	11. For the First Time I Cried

Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing! I hope you all are loving the previews that I have sent. I try to be generous yet not give too much away. The next chapter will be the next day at school. I should have the preview done this afternoon and chapter done tonight or tomarrow. Please review!!

* * *

Bella POV

We got in the car and I looked over to Edward, he was so attractive and the fact that Sue and my baby boy loved him. Well that just topped everything off. We started driving and Edward took us to this Chinese restaurant. I loved Chinese food and was surprised this was his pick.

"I hope you like Chinese" Edward said as got out, walked to my side, opened the door and helped me out before helping my baby boy out of the car. I looked into Edward's eyes and smiled; they were the most beautiful blue gray color just like Emmett's. I'm guessing their father had that color for his eye color because Alice was the only one who had Esme's dark chocolate colored eyes. Edward opened the door for me and we walked in immediately getting a table and sitting down.

"So Edward, how have you been?" I asked nervously not knowing how the conversation should go.

"I've been ok Bella. Thank you for wanting to come to dinner with me" Edward said as polite as could be. I knew behind his rough exterior laid a gentleman.

"Your welcome Edward, I'm just glad we can be friends now" I said as I mentally sighed. I wish we could be more but I couldn't get past what Rosalie had said to me about Edward.

"Yeah friends" Edward said somewhat distant towards the idea of us being just friends. Was it just me or did he want to be with me?

"Is something wrong Edward?" I asked as he sighed half smiling. That half smile was going to kill me one day. He was so sexy when he did it.

"Yes kind of" He said as I began to panic, maybe I was just pity to him or maybe…maybe he was shielding me from something that was bigger than I thought.

"Edward…What…is it?" I asked knowing my voice was laced with fear.

"Bella…I want to tell you the truth, I want to tell you everything, I just…I don't want to lose you over it" Edward said as he looked down, partly ashamed, partly upset. Something was not right, I just knew it.

"Edward…what's wrong?" I asked worried about what he was going to say to me.

"Bella, my life isn't perfect. It's far from it. Before my father died it was. I remember how our family was and it was the dream family. It was my fault that my dad died, I made him die Bella. It's not like my mother cared though because she fucked his doctor, his doctor for god's sake. My mother didn't care about how her kids handled how their father died. She cared about herself" Edward said pausing and taking a deep breath and continuing.

"She married Carlisle and I had to escape, I needed it more than you know. I started drinking and smoking weed and it helped. All of us did, Bella we aren't good kids. Alice and Jasper became parents and we slowed down a bit but we all still smoke weed and drink" He finished looking ashamed.

"Edward, I understand everything but you need help. You need to talk to someone about your father's death and about your mother. Doing drugs and drinking won't take it all away. No matter how much you do it will never take it away" I explained as I reached for his hand holding it. Edward smiled weakly and nodded.

"Bella, thank you for trying to understand. I want to try to get help but I am afraid I can't do it alone" he said as I smiled at me and then at Justin who was sleeping in his car seat.

We ordered our food and drink and talked about everything that came to our minds, our childhood, Justin, my parents, his mom and Carlisle and anything that came to our minds.

"If it isn't too hard to talk about, Can you tell me about Justin's father" Edward asked as I froze, this was the one subject that I didn't want to talk about. I couldn't tell him the whole truth despite his honesty with me.

"He…he was abusive and I left him" Was all I said as Edward seemed to accept my answer to his question. I couldn't tell him the sick sexual things he made me do, I couldn't tell him that he held a gun to my head when I broke up to him, that he stalked me, that he beat me and put me in the hospital when I was pregnant, and I couldn't tell him about…Justin's father got me pregnant on purpose.

"Bella are you ok?" He asked me as I nodded slowly and looked down at my empty plate.

"Yeah I'm fine…" I said distantly as I looked at my son, thankfully he looked just like me.

Our dinner quickly ended and we walked out to his Volvo, we drove home with only Justin's coos being heard. I should've never said anything to him, maybe now he didn't want me. We got to my house and he opened my door for me smiling a full sexy smile finally.

"Bella I had a great time hanging out with you" Edward said as I smiled small and grabbed Justin's bag from the back seat.

"So did I Edward, thank you for everything" I said as Edward took my son out of the back seat. I took him from Edward and took him in to Sue and walked back out.

Edward smiled when I walked out and with that smile I decided to grow some balls and just kiss him. I hurried over to him and to my surprise he hurried over to me and his lips were on mine before I knew it. The kiss was passionate, needy, and feverish; the kind of kiss that girls only dreamed of.

Edward and I soon pulled away and I was in Edward's arms and for once I felt safe. He looked in my eyes and I smiled up at him.

"Good night sweet Bella, I will text you when I get home" Edward said smiling as I nodded.

"Ok Edward, Goodnight" I said as he kissed me on the lips another time and turns towards his car. I walked in as Sue handed Justin to me in a towel, she gave him a bath and I dried him off, putting his pajamas on, and laying him in bed with his bottle. I kissed him goodnight and walked out. I laid down in my bed and for once since I arrived in Arizona, I cried.


	12. I Can Make Your Bedrock

**I FINALLY finished this chapter. I was waiting for more reviews but I just decided to post it. I want 8 reviews for this chapter!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE people it inspires me!**

* * *

I walked inside from the date and saw that my family was all sitting in the living room; I knew something was going to happen. I knew Alice was about to tell our parents that her and Jasper were expecting yet again. How did I know you may ask, well Jasper trusted me enough to tell me? I stood behind my sister and future brother-in-law knowing that they were good parents to Marley and that they would be able to handle it. Jasper was graduating in May and was going into the Army, he was already signed up, he just needed that diploma, Alice's plan before the pregnancy was to graduate and go to school for Fashion Design and Merchandising.

Who knew what would happen this time, Carlisle stood behind them 110% where as my mother wanted to kick Alice out, disown her completely. It wasn't until she was five months pregnant that my mother actually decided to stand behind her. Maybe Alice and Jasper would take their daughter and leave, Alice and Jasper both had money they had been hiding from my mother and Carlisle and they also had their trust funds. It would surely be enough to hold them over until Jasper got a big army paycheck.

"I bet you all are wondering why we called everyone here" Alice started as our mother looked questionably. In my mind I was pretty sure she knew what was happening. Jasper coughed and Alice grabbed his hand tightly as I watched.

"Mom, I'm pregnant" Alice choked out as Jasper gripped her hand tightly almost like he pulled a band aid off.

"Mary Alice Marie Cullen how could you make this mistake again" My mother said looking with anger in her eyes, it was more anger than I had ever seen. Maybe my mother was as clueless as she let on.

"Are you calling Marley a mistake" Alice said hurt and angry as Emmett, Jasper, and I grabbed her. She wasn't afraid to get physical or violent with my mother. They had gotten in many fist fights before but this time we had a baby to worry about.

"Yes, Actually I am" My mother said as I knew that was the wrong thing to say. Alice was livid and I can tell Jasper was too but didn't show it.

"Esme darling, you know you shouldn't say that, you are just angry" Carlisle said attempting to defuse the situation.

"No Carlisle don't try to fix her mistake" Alice butted in as I held her back more.

"Alice please" Carlisle begged as she looked at our mother with anger in her eyes once again.

"No Carlisle she should've fucking said something in the beginning, then Jasper, Marley, and I wouldn't have burdened any of you" Alice said as I saw tears welling up, Jasper took her in his arms and I turned to face my mother who was going to retreat as always.

"Alice, I raised you better than this. I never raised you to be a whore" My mother said with an icy stare as Alice walked up and slapped her.

"Jasper pack our shit, were leaving" Alice yelled as she walked away. I couldn't believe what had just been said.

"Don't you even think about taking that car of yours? That is mine" My mother called as Alice grabbed her keys.

"Read the title, it doesn't have your name anywhere on it nor does the insurance ESME" Alice spit back as she grabbed her keys and walked upstairs with Jasper. My mother slammed the door to her and Carlisle's bedroom as I walked upstairs to help Alice. I loved my sister so much and she didn't deserve this.

I walked into her and Jasper's bedroom and saw them packing the essentials; I guessed they were coming back tomorrow to get the rest of their things.

"Edward I can't believe this shit" Alice murmured as Jasper nodded agreeing.

"Where are you two staying tonight?" I asked as Alice looked down and sighed, they really had nowhere to go. I saw my sister actually break down and cry after realizing this fact. They didn't want Marley around Jasper's mother for too long due to the fact she was a raging alcoholic. I don't know how Rose and Emmett handle it. It was really their only choice other than to stay here though.

"Do you want me to get Marley" I asked as Jasper and Alice nodded, I knew both of them didn't want to tear their daughter away from the only home she knew but this had to happen. Hell I was considering moving out myself after tonight. I had money and hey maybe Bella wanted to move out with me. What am I thinking! One date and I want to move out with her. Maybe the drugs are making me go insane.

I walked into Marley's room and looked around, the room was built for a princess and now she wouldn't have her own bedroom back. I couldn't help but feel sorry for my sweet little niece. I slowly picked her up as Jasper met me in the doorway as Alice grabbed her clothes and some of her toys.

"Sis I'm going with you" I said as Alice shook her head and gently touched my arm.

"Edward, stay here until at least tomorrow, Jasper and I will try to find an apartment and you can move out with us if you would like" She said as Jasper nodded in agreement.

"I would like that a lot" I said as I hugged my sister and kissed Marley's head. I walked to my room and sat down; I needed to talk to someone. I pulled my phone out and I texted Bella;

_B- Are you up? I need someone to talk to, a bunch of shit went down at my house tonight and I need to get it off my chest. E_

I sat my phone down and laid back on my bed, if my dad were still alive, none of this would be happening, we would be a happy family. I thought about my dad, everyone told me he was watching over us but I wasn't so sure. If he was watching, I bet he stopped after seeing all of his kids doing drugs and Alice having sex all the time. I was interrupted from my thoughts hearing my phone vibrate;  
_  
E-  
Yeah I'm still awake, do you want to call or meet up? I can try to sneak out.  
B_

_  
_I smiled at my phone and thought, I couldn't let her get in trouble with her parents. They probably weren't like mine, well ones who don't give a shit about what their kids do unless they get pregnant.

_B-_

_No don't sneak out, I don't feed you to be getting in trouble. Call me  
E_

It wasn't long before I heard my phone ring with the song that I already thought was for Bella. "_I can make your bedrock…"_ Ok maybe I was a bit of a perv but hey I wouldn't mind making her or my bedrock.


	13. I Never Saw It Coming

Everyone I am sorry about the wait but I was suffering from SERIOUS writers block. Plus I am a beta now for friend of mine's story. Everyone should read it, its pretty amazing. The URL is fanfiction (dot) net/s/5831343/1/With_Arms_Wide_Open . I hope you all enjoy this chapter and the story I now beta, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!

* * *

Bella POV

I called Edward quickly after getting his texts; somehow I knew something wasn't right. I couldn't figure it out though. I was pretty sure that Alice and Jasper told her parents about the new baby. You would think they wouldn't freak out about it. That they would understand.

"Bella" I heard him say his voice sounding uneasy and a bit shaky.

"Edward what happened?" I asked concerned by the sound of his voice.

"Alice told my parents about the baby…there was a huge fight. Alice, Jasper, Marley, and I are moving out." He said as I almost dropped the phone in shock.

"Where are you guys? What's going on?" I asked in shock of what he was telling me. I couldn't let them go out on the street.

"We have a hotel, Alice and Jasper are going to find a condo or house tomorrow hopefully" He said in an uneasy voice.

"Edward do you guys need anything? Which hotel are you at?" I asked wanting nothing more than to leave, go to the hotel, and be with Edward, I knew that Charlie wouldn't let me though.

"Bella, Can I come over? I need someone to talk to…and Alice and Jasper aren't helping" He asked as I thought for a second.

"Hold on Edward" I said as I walked out to see Sue in the kitchen.

"Sue, Edward just had a lot of family drama happen tonight, can he come over and talk?" I asked as Sue thought for a second.

"Well you don't have school in the morning, I don't see why not" Sue said as she smiled and walked into her and my dad's room. My dad was working a 12 hour shift and wouldn't be home until the morning.

"Thank you Sue, We will just stay in the living room and we won't be too late" I said as Sue nodded smiling. I walked back up stairs and told Edward to come over.

Twenty minutes later, Edward pulled up and hurried out of his Volvo into the house.

"Bella thank you" He said smiling as he ran towards me hugging me tightly before I led him inside the house.

"So what happened Edward?" I asked preparing for the answer he was about to give me.

"Bella, have you ever felt like your own mother doesn't even care about you" Edward asked as I nodded. That's how I felt about Renee, I hated her sometimes. She was too busy with her own life to care about her daughter and grandson.

"Edward, yes, my mother kicked Justin and I out of our home in Forks, that's why I'm here" I said opening up a bit to Edward. There was more I had to tell him but slowly I had to open up.

"Well that's what it's like with Esme, all she cares about anymore is Carlisle. Making him happy and forgetting about us." Edward sighed as he sat on the couch by the fire.

"You guys don't deserve to be treated like that, she needs to be there for you" I said sitting next to him and he pulled me in his arms as his phone rang.

"Hello….Jasper….oh god…yeah, I'll be there" Edward said sounding like something horrible has happened.

"Edward…what's wrong" I asked as the possibilities run through my mind.

"Alice…she's in the hospital….She…she lost the baby" Edward said as I looked down completely shocked.

"Oh my god, Edward….is she ok?" I ask scared for the girl who quickly became my best friend.

"I need to go to the hospital" Edward said getting up as I got up with him.

"I'm going with you" I said as I walked into Sue's room and peeked my head in.

"Sue, Alice is in the hospital. I'm going with Edward" I said as Sue looked nervous.

"Ok, be careful Bella" Sue said as I rushed out and grabbed my sweatshirt. I ran out to the Volvo where Edward sat waiting for me to rush out.

We pulled up at the hospital and we rushed in seeing Jasper sitting in the waiting room with his head in his hands.

"Jasper what happened" Edward said sitting down and I noticed the woman with caramel colored hair holding Marley in her arms. I guessed that she was Esme, their mother.

"Edward I don't know, we were sitting on the bed talking and she started having horrible cramps and….when…she went to the bathroom….she…saw blood" Jasper said as he tried not to tear up. I knew he was hurting so much seeing Alice in this pain. I sat next to Jasper and rubbed his back as he nodded silently thanking me.

I heard the door open again and this time it was Emmett and Rosalie, Emmett ran in and sat next to Jasper as Rosalie hugged me.

"I can't believe this happened" Rosalie whispered as I nodded. None of us could believe this was happening. Alice was so happy to be pregnant again but now it was gone. All of us dreaded telling Alice what happened if she didn't know.

We turned to look as the door opened again and a skinny tall blonde woman walked in. Seeing her blue eyes instantly told me who she was; it was Jasper and Rosalie's mother.

"Mom" Jasper said standing up and hugging her; Esme eyed her suspiciously. From what I heard she was an alcoholic, she looked pretty sober to me.

"Grandma!" Marley squealed as she ran over and hugged her legs tightly as she lifted her up hugging her tightly.

"Marley baby girl" Her smooth southern voice said as she hugged the little girl. Edward sat next to me and Esme finally spoke up.

"Edward, Is this Bella?" She asked coldly as Edward nodded.

"Yeah mom, this is Bella" Edward said, I can tell their relationship was spread thin. I don't blame him.

"Hello Bella, I'm Esme Cullen, Edward, Alice, and Emmett's Mother" She said as I nodded acknowledging her.

"And I am Anna Whitlock, Rosalie and Jasper's mama" Anna said to me as Esme looked at her with the look of disgust. I can't see why she would, this woman looked like a normal woman who if I saw her walking down the street I wouldn't think twice.

"I'm Bella" I said to her as Edward smiled. I can see why Emmett moved in with her. I would rather live with a drunk than a frigid bitch. Carlisle walked out of the room and walks over to Jasper.

"Alice is resting right now, we are going to keep her over night, due to…her reaction to the miscarriage. Jasper you may stay with her" Carlisle said as he walked away and Jasper stood up to see the one he loves.


	14. Pain

**I know it has been awhile since I have updated but I have had a lot of drama with family, school, work, and basically life going on. Hopefully now I can post a bit more regularly. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please please please review**

* * *

Jasper POV

Alice and I sat at the hotel we had gotten, sure it was a nice resort but I missed our bed. We could never go home or at least to Alice's home, her mother messed that up when she called Marley a mistake. Our little girl may not have been planned but she is never a mistake. I watched Alice softly cry on the bed and couldn't help but hurt. Seeing the love of my life in pain killed me, the pain was unimaginable.

"Jasper…what did I ever do wrong" Alice asked me between sobs as I held her close. I don't know how she could ever think that she did something wrong because she to me at least is perfect.

"You did nothing wrong Alice, it's about time you and I moved out of there. Your mother is closed mined and doesn't understand love" I said as Alice laid her head in my lap, her long black hair all over the place.

"Jazzy, Should we stay with your mama?" Alice asked me looking up curiously, the idea must have ran through her head a few times as it did mine.

"Its up to you Aly, I…I love my mama but living with her I don't think we can do. She has her own issues and maybe having Marley around for those issues isn't the right thing" I said trying my best to explain what I meant. My mother was an alcoholic which doesn't help the situation much, my mother was very loving but when she got drunk she was useless.

"That is very true" Alice murmured as I looked over at my daughter sleeping peacefully unaware of the mess that happened. I wanted to give this little girl everything I could and then some. She had her mother's pixie like features but of course my curls. I stared as silence overtook us, I couldn't help but take in the moment.

"Do you think Marley will blame me?" Alice asked me breaking the silence and I looked down at her smiling.

"Alice she will never blame you, she will know that we did what we had to do to make us as our own little family happy" I said as Alice cuddled up in my arms. She cuddled like this when she was sad or scared, I couldn't help it than to be scared a bit. We had to get my mom to get us a room, we had money but how long would that last? How long could we be independent without needing help?

"I love you Jasper, The baby and I love you" Alice whispered against my chest and I smiled warmly. I couldn't wait to be a father again, I hope it is a boy; I would love to have a son to have fun with.

"I love you Aly and I love you little one" I said smiling putting my hand on Alice's still flat stomach. Knowing the baby I put in there was safe, healthy…it made everything ok, no matter how desperate the situation will get. I looked down and saw Alice wince in pain.

"Babe, are you ok?" I asked concerned knowing in the back of my mind that I would regret saying that. I knew what was happening, I knew something wasn't right.

"Jasper it hurts, it hurts so bad" Alice said crying from the pain and I just knew what was happening. She was losing the baby

"Check and see if there is blood" I asked worried and trying to think about the symptoms of a miscarriage that the doctor told us when she was pregnant with Marley. I helped Alice up and carried her into the bathroom, she pulled her pants down and I knew the second I saw her pale pink thong, that there was blood.

The next hour was a blur to me, we rushed Alice to the hospital, Esme met us at the hospital to watch Marley, and I was sitting in the waiting room. Edward, Bella, Rosalie, My Mama, and Emmett walked in and yes I acknowledged them but never paid attention unless my little girl did something, whenever she did something my attention turned to make sure she was ok. Carlisle walked to me and I looked up at him, he gave me a hurt smile.

"Alice is resting right now; we are going to keep her over night, due to…her reaction to the miscarriage. Jasper you may stay with her" Carlisle said as he walked away to work on another patient and I stood up, Esme nodded at me and I kissed Marley's head before walking into the room. I looked to see Alice, staring at the wall, the look of pain in her eyes.

"Aly oh my god, are you ok?" I said rushing to her side and holding her as she didn't move and didn't say a word. Her eyes looked red and dry from crying, an empty stare behind her dark chocolate brown eyes.

"Alice" I said in a sad tone as she looked over to me and started to sob again. I held her in my arms tight as she kept sobbing hard. I started to tear up seeing Alice sobbing in my arms. I hated seeing this pain, I hated knowing that the baby that we loved was gone, was never coming back. I heard the door open and saw Carlisle, he let me know that everyone had left and I could stay with her the entire time.

I held Alice all night until her breathing calmed and I looked down to see her finally sleeping in my arms. I watched her breath and her lips stay natural which was different from the pout or look of excitement that she usually had every night. I yawned looking at her and knew that I needed sleep, especially after the day that I had. I closed my eyes slowly taking in the last glimpses of my beautiful Alice before drifting off into the sweet dreams of Alice and Marley that I usually had.


End file.
